Loss and Gain
by Spring-Ryder
Summary: One Day Jack gets a letter telling him that his brother and sister In law have passed leaving him with his nine year old niece In his custody , how will our favorite Inspector tackle rising a child luckily he has Miss Fisher to help him. I Don't own Miss Fisher's murder mysteries I just own my OC's Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon at the city south police station and constable Hugh Collins was holding the mail that had just arrived "there's a letter here for you sir" Hugh said as he handed the letter to his boss Inspector Jack Robinson . "Thank you Constable Collins" Jack said as he used a letter opener while Hugh returned to his post , Jack read the following ( Dear Mr. Robinson we regret to inform you that your brother Edwin Robinson and his wife Sara Robinson have perished in an automobile accident leaving their daughter Elizabeth Robinson, as it states in your late brothers last will and testament you are young Miss Robinsons next of kin therefore custody of her has now been given to you . She will arrive in Melbourne on Tuesday of next week at 2pm at Flanders street railway station sincerely the law offices of Davis, Cohen, and Davis of New York New York).

After re reading the letter several times Jack fall back in his chair and sighed he couldn't believe that his little brother and sister in law were dead leaving him with his niece whom he hasn't seen since she was a baby before Eddy and Sara moved to the states when little lizzie was only a few months old now she was leaving everything that she has ever known after losing her parents at such a young age he could only imagine the pain that his niece was going though. Then Jack looked at the envelope and saw that it was postmarked a week ago he then checked the calendar that was hanging in his office and saw that it was Tuesday then he glanced at the clock to see that it was one thirty . He grabbed his hat and coat before rushing out of his office and sped off towards the Railway station (meanwhile at the Train station) A nine year old girl with long brown hair wearing a long sleeve pink sailor dress, white tights , and white Mary Jane shoes holding a suit case in one hand a teddy bear in the other was sitting on a bench looking around the bustling Railway station for her Uncle she looked down at the photograph and then looked around but, he was no where to be found she started to get scared then she saw two men few feet away leaning on a taxi so, she walked over to them to see if they could help her find her uncle.

"Excuse me sirs I was wondering if you could help me" she said to the Men who looked at the young girl "what can we help you with little lady" one of them asked the girl "I'm looking for my uncle have you seen him" the young girl asked as she held up the photograph of her uncle who was holding her when she was a baby , the two men looked at the photo "holy smokes that's inspector Robinson" one of them said in shock "you're right Bert and he's smiling I almost didn't recognize him" the other man said before handing the picture back to the girl . "Sorry sweetie but we haven't seen your Uncle at least not today" Bert said while the young girl started to tear up and held her teddy bear tightly in her arms . Meanwhile Jack was searching for his niece he held the picture of her that was enclosed in the letter then he heard the sound of a young girl crying he scanned the area and saw Bert and Cecil trying to calm down a girl who was crying her eyes out he saw that the girl crying was his niece and he all but ran to her.

He approached the three of them "before you start blaming us we didn't make her cry" Bert said while jack just scooped up his niece in his arms who wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder "Shhh it's okay Elizabeth I've got you" Jack said trying to comfort his niece , Elizabeth pulled back "u-uncle Jack" Elizabeth asked with a sob "yes it's me" Jack replied "why did my Mommy and Daddy leave me uncle Jack don't they love me anymore" Elizabeth said as she sobbed harder in her uncles arms . "Elizabeth Meredith Robinson your parents loved you with all their hearts and don't you ever forget that but, they had to go heaven so, they left you with me and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to take the best care of you because I love you so much" Jack said with a few tears in his eyes. "I love you too uncle Jack" Elizabeth said as the two hugged Jack then let her down on the ground "I have an Idea let's go get some ice cream then I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine do you like the sound of that" Jack said as he took his nieces suitcase out of her hand while Elizabeth nodded in response .

As the two walked away Elizabeth waved goodbye to Bert and Cecil who waved back a little while later after Jack and Elizabeth had their ice cream Jack's car pulled up at a fancy looking house that had Elizabeth staring in awe . The two of them got out of the car , they walked up to the door , Jack knocked on the door , and a man in a suit opened the door . "Hello Inspector Robinson" The man said "hello Mister Butler" Jack replied "my who is this young lady" Mr. Butler asked as he noticed Elizabeth hiding behind Jack "This is my niece , be nice and say hello to Mr. Butler Elizabeth". "Hello sir" Elizabeth said as she ducked her head out from behind her uncle "is Miss Fisher in" Jack asked "yes she is please come in" Mr. Butler said as he let the two of them in "I will let Miss Fisher know that you two are here" Mr. Butler said before he walked away a few minutes later Miss Fishers right hand woman Dorothy Williams or Dot walked into the foyer.

"Oh hello Inspector Robinson" "hello Miss Williams" Dot then noticed Elizabeth who was still hiding behind her uncle "who is this Inspector Robinson" "this is my niece Elizabeth ,sweetie say hello to Miss Williams" "hello Miss" Elizabeth said in a shy voice as she got out behind her uncle . "Hello Jack" "hello Miss Fisher" "my who is this adorable little cutie" Miss Fisher said making Elizabeth blush "this is my niece Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is my friend Miss Fisher" "nice to meet you Miss Fisher" "you can call me Phryne if you want". "Lizzie why don't you go with Miss Williams while Miss Fisher and I talk" Elizabeth looked at her Uncle with trepidation "would you like to help me make some cookies sweetie" Dot asked Elizabeth who just nodded in response before taking Dot's hand and walked to the kitchen once the two of them were out of sight Phryne turned to Jack.

"So jack what do you want to talk about" Phryne said with a coy smile " I want to talk about Elizabeth" Jack replied "she's an adorable Poppet what about her" "she's not just visiting Miss Fisher she's just lost her parents a week ago in a automobile accident" "oh my god Jack that's terrible" "that's not all she's also been uprooted from the only place that she's called home and sent here to live with me , I haven't seen her since she was a baby before Eddy and Sara moved to the states". "Not to disregard any child rearing skills that you have Jack but, didn't she have any other Family in America that could've taken care of her" Phryne asked "no Sara's parents died when Elizabeth was four years old and Sara was the only child so, the only option was me" Jack replied . "If you need any help taking care of her Jack all you need to do is ask" Phryne said with a smile "thank you Miss Fisher I'll keep that in mind , could you possibly look after her until I'm finished with work I just ran out of the station with out telling constable Collins" "I'd love to Jack maybe her and Jane can become friends" Phryne said as she and Jack walked to the kitchen when they entered they saw Dot and Elizabeth both in aprons having fun while mixing a bowl of cookie dough the sight made Jack smile.

"Aren't you the little baker" Phryne said as she tickled Elizabeth which made her giggle . "Elizabeth I have to go back to work now but, I leaving you in the capable hands of Miss Fisher and Miss Williams until I come and pick you up so, be a good girl for them okay" Jack said while Elizabeth started to tear up again "please Uncle Jack please don't leave me too" Elizabeth said as she latched on to her uncle's waist . "Sweetie do you want to sit in a boring old police station or do you want to have fun with Dot and I" Phryne said trying to coax the young girl off of her Uncle which worked. "I promise I'll be back soon okay" Jack said before kissing his niece on her forehead which made her smile a bit, Jack left and when he was out of sight Elizabeth clung onto Phryne which took her by surprise but she hugged her back .


	2. Chapter 2

It was around three thirty when Miss Fishers adoptive daughter Jane came home from school she walked into the kitchen to see a girl she's never seen before coloring with Dot. "Oh hello Jane how was school" Dot asked with a smile as she looked up "it was fine Dot , Hi I'm Jane Fisher I'm Miss Fisher's adoptive daughter" the girl then hid behind her teddy "you'll have to excuse her this is Inspector Robinson's niece Elizabeth and she's shy around new people" Dot explained. "oh she's visiting him then" Jane asked "no unfortunately Elizabeth's parents are not longer with us so, Inspector Robinson has taken over raising her" Dot replied "that's terrible" Jane said In shock. Meanwhile in the parlor Phryne was having tea with her Aunt Prudence "poor dear losing her parents at such a young age I can only imagine what that girls is feeling" Prudence said in a sad tone before sipping on her tea . "It's a good thing that she has Jack to look after her then , I can tell that he adores that girl and is going to take good care of her " Phryne said before she sipped on her tea. "Be that as it may I think that girl should have a mother in her life" "don't worry aunt P I've already told Jack if he needs help taking care of her that I would step in to act as a mother figure for Elizabeth".

Back to Elizabeth and Dot "Miss Williams look what I drew" Elizabeth said as she held up her picture with a smile "oh Elizabeth that's lovely" Dot said as she looked at the picture of Elizabeth and Jack holding hands on a sunny day "but who are the people in the clouds" Dot asked having a pretty good idea of who they were but, she wanted Elizabeth tell her "their my Mommy and Daddy looking down on us from heaven "Elizabeth said as a few tears rolled down her eyes . "Oh please don't cry sweetie" Dot said as she gave Elizabeth a hug which she returned. A little while later Jack returned to Miss Fishers house along with constable Collins who wanted to see Dot and meet Elizabeth who Jack's been worrying about all day .When the two were let in by Mister Butler Jack saw that his niece was no where to be seen which made his pulse spike, "don't worry Inspector Robinson young Miss Elizabeth, Miss Jane , Miss Williams , and Miss Fisher are playing Hide and seek before dinner" Mr. Butler said upon seeing Jacks look of distress which hearing that turned to relief.

"Hello Jack ,hello Constable Collins" Miss Fisher said with a smile " "Uncle Jack" Elizabeth said as she ran and hugged her Uncle who hugged back "she was hard to find Miss" Dot said "I hid in the closet Uncle Jack" Elizabeth said while a smile which Jack returned "you're good at hiding you have to tell me your secrets" Jane said while Elizabeth just smiled "those two have become fast friends" Jack commented "yes they have , are you three staying for dinner" Miss Fisher said "we are" Jack replied "I'll go and tell Mr. B" Phryne said before walking away, Jack then kneeled down to Elizabeth's height "Elizabeth this is my friend constable Collins" "hello there Sweetie your Uncle's told me a lot about you it's nice to meet you" Hugh said while Elizabeth hugged her teddy bear tightly and spoke in a shy tone "hello it's nice to meet you too sir I'm Elizabeth" . After dinner was finished all of them sat down for dinner and were then joined by Bert and Cecil who were properly introduced to Elizabeth who was happy to see them again. After Dinner Elizabeth fall asleep and Jack carried her in his arms.

"Are you sure that you two don't want to spend the night" Phryne asked before Jack walked out the door "I'm sure besides I have to get Elizabeth use to her new home sooner or later" Jack said before leaving after he saying his goodbyes to Miss Fisher . Jack then drove to his home after dropping Hugh off at his , upon entering his house Jack then walked to a guest bedroom that would now be Elizabeth's room , deposited his niece on the bed, and tucked her in after taking off her shoes .


	3. Chapter 3

After turning off the light in his niece's room jack went to his sitting room he poured a glass of scotch walked to the book shelf pulled down a photo album and sat down. He opened the photo album to see a picture of him and Edwin when they were younger and he smiled a little . Then he turned the page to see a picture of the party where Edwin met Sara (Flash back: "Go over there and Talk to her" a sixteen year old Jack said as he nudged his thirteen year old brother Edwin who was gawking at a girl his age with long golden blonde hair who was talking to a friend. "I can't Jack look at her she's too good for me ,she'll never give me the time of day" Edwin argued "you'll never now if you don't try Eddy now go on" Jack said as he pushed his brother near the girl "hello" the girl said as she noticed Edwin "hello I'm Edwin" Edwin said in a nervous tone "it's nice to meet you Edwin I'm Sara" "may I have this dance" Edwin said with a bow "that would be delightful" Sara said as he took Edwin's hand and the two started to dance. End of Flash Back ) Jack had no idea that only eight years later that Edwin and Sara would be getting married and nine months later that he would become an Uncle , Jack smiled as he saw a picture of a very tired Sara who had a smile on her face holding baby Elizabeth . He remembered that day mostly he remembered because of how much of a wreck Edwin was .

(Flash back: "What if something goes wrong Jack " Edwin said as he heard his wife scream in pain which has been going on for hours as she was delivering their child "calm down Eddy the mid wife helping Sara probably has helped delivered hundreds of babies you have nothing to worry about" Jack said trying to reassure his brother . "Nothing to worry about what if the baby doesn't make or Sara doesn't make it , or I loss them both I can't live without either of them Jack" Edwin said as they heard the cry of a baby , the midwife then came out of the bedroom. "Congratulations sir It's a girl" the mid wife said with a smile "is my wife okay" Edwin asked "yes sir she's just tired, but you two can go in and see them" The midwife said before she left . The two brothers rushed into the room to see a very tired Sara holding a baby "oh Sara she's beautiful" Edwin said as he gazed down at his daughter with a loving expression "she is isn't she" Sara said in a awe struck tone "have you thought of a name" Jack asked "yes we have, Jack meet your niece Elizabeth Meredith Robinson" Sara said as Elizabeth gazed up her uncle and cooed happily "she like you Jack" Edwin said with a smile . End of Flash back) Jack then saw another picture it was of him holding Elizabeth who was a few months older it was the day that Edwin told him that his family and himself were moving to America .

(Flash back: "So, you're really leaving Eddy" Jack asked "yes we are, I'm sorry Jack but I was laid off from the docks and Sara's father offered me a Job at the Waldorf Hotel in New York as a doorman that will pay so much more and I can give my family a better live". "I'm going to miss you Eddy" "I'll miss you too Jack we all will especially little Lizzie she's grown quite attached to you" Edwin said as Sara walked into the parlor pushing a pram with baby Elizabeth who made a grabbing motion when she saw her Uncle. "Hello there little Lizzie" Jack said as he carefully picked his niece up and cradled her in his arms then the sound of a camera went off "something to remember her by, we'll have two printed and give you yours before we leave" Sara said as she held a camera. End of Flash back)

The next few pictures we're ones that Edwin sent to him from America such as Elizabeth taking her first steps , her fourth birthday party, her first day of grammar school , family picnics, trips to the seaside , and her coloring with Sara . There was also a hand written letter to him from Elizabeth that she sent when she was five it said : Dear Uncle Jack, this is your Niece Lizzie Robinson and daddy told me to write you because you haven't seen me since I was little here some pictures of me mommy and daddy I luv you sincerely your niece Lizzie oops I meant Elizabeth bye bye. Jack smiled as he read the letter which was written surprisingly well for a five year old he closed the photo album downed the glass of Scotch and got up from the chair to put the album back in it's rightful place when he heard a scream coming from Elizabeth's room . He dropped the album as he ran to his niece fearing the worst he has his gun drawn as he threw the door open to see that now one but Elizabeth was in the room and she was having a nightmare .

So he put his gun back where it belonged and kneeled by his niece's bedside and took her in his arms "Shhh sweet heart I'm here you're just having a nightmare" Jack said before Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her uncle as she started to cry. "Shhh I'm here you're okay" Jack said trying to calm down his niece who continued to cry "do you want to talk about it" Jack asked as Elizabeth calmed down a little "i dreamt that I lost you like I lost mommy and daddy and I was all alone" Elizabeth said as she sobbed a little while Jack didn't know what to say he couldn't say that she would never lose him because in his line of work it was a possibly but, he wouldn't say that to his niece because she's been though enough already.

"Want me to say here until you fall asleep sweetie" Jack asked while Elizabeth just nodded in reply . So Jack kicked off his shoes, got on to Elizabeth's bed , Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack and closed her eyes with a smile on her face . (The Next Morning) when Jack woke up he realized that he spent the night with his niece in his arms who was still asleep then there was a knock on the door. So Jack gently peeled off his niece , set her on the pillow and walked to the door . When he got to the door he opened it to reveal.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry but, I can't continue this story as of now because of things at home I may come back to this story someday but, right now I can't continue it

-Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone ,

I'm back so expect new chapters of Loss and gain soon

-Peace


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Fisher what do I owe this pleasure" Jack said after opening the door "well I was wondering if Elizabeth and yourself would like to accompany Dot and I to the American Vaudeville review show that is coming to town in a few days". "What day is it" Jack asked "it's on a Saturday , can you two go " Phryne replied "yes we can" Jack said with a slight smile "excellent ,we'll come to pick you two up at six on Saturday ciao Jack" Phryne said with a smile before she got into her car and drove off. Jack then closed the door with a small smile on his face then he ascended the stairs and walked to Elizabeth's room once inside he saw that his niece was tossing a turning which meant that she was having another nightmare so, he gently shook her shoulders until her blue eyes fluttered open. "Did you have another nightmare sweetie" Jack asked in a gentle tone and Elizabeth just nodded in response.

"Come on Lizzie it's time for breakfast I'll bet you'll feel better after you have something in your tummy" Jack said as he scooped up Elizabeth in his arms and she wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck as they walked down the stairs. Once in the dinning room Jack deposited Elizabeth in the chair next to his "what would you like to eat for breakfast sweetie I can make you anything that your little heart desires" Jack said with a smile "pancakes, eggs, bacon , and a glass of milk please" Elizabeth asked as she held on to her teddy bear. "Okay coming right up sweetie" Jack said before he kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. A while later Jack came back with two plates he set one in front of Elizabeth an in front of his seat he then went back into the kitchen and came out with a mug of coffee for him and a glass of milk for Elizabeth.

Jack sat down he and Elizabeth then said grace afterwards they dug into their food well Jack dug in while Elizabeth just stared at her plate . Jack noticed this as he was taking a drink of his coffee "is everything alright sweetie" Jack asked In a concerned tone "Mommy use to cut up my Pancakes for me" Elizabeth replied in a melancholy tone after hearing that Jack felt kind of stupid he then took Elizabeth's knife and fork and cut up his niece's pancakes after he was done "there all better Sweetie" Jack asked "thank you uncle Jack" Elizabeth replied with a smile before digging into her food while Jack continued to eat . After they were done Jack cleared the table and washed the dishes with Elizabeth's help Jack said to Elizabeth that he had to go to work and he was dropping her off at Miss Fishers . Upon hearing that she practically ran up the stairs to change her clothes meanwhile down stairs Jack just smiled at seeing Elizabeth being happy he then called Miss Fishers house to see if she was in which luckily she was.

When Elizabeth and Jack were ready they got into jack's car and drove off when they arrived at Wardlow Elizabeth practically took off like a rocket up the walk way holding tightly on to her teddy bear . "Careful sweet heart I don't want you to get hurt" Jack said as he quickly caught up to his niece when they were both at the door Jack knocked on it and a few moments later it was opened by Mr. B ."Good morning Inspector Robinson" "good morning Mister Butler" "and good morning to you too young miss Elizabeth" Mister Butler said with a smile "good morning Mister Butler" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face as well and unlike the first time she met the Faithful Fisher Butler she wasn't hiding behind her uncle. Mr. B let the two of them in the house and then left to find Miss Fisher a few minutes later Phryne came into the foyer with a smile on her face "hello jack , hello poppet how are you two doing on this fine morning" Phryne asked with a smile.

"Hello Miss Fisher , we're doing fine" Jack Replied "hello Miss Fisher" Elizabeth replied before giving Phryne a hug which she returned. "Are you ready to have a fun day with Dot and I" Phryne asked while Elizabeth just smile and nodded in response "I have go to work now sweet heart you be good for Miss Fisher and Miss Williams okay" Jack said before he was pulled into a hug by Elizabeth "I will Uncle Jack I love you" Elizabeth said before jack kissed her on the forehead "I love you too" Jack said before pulling away and leaving . When her Uncle was gone Elizabeth turned to her caretaker's for the day Phryne and Dot and she smiled at them "what are we doing today Miss Fisher" Elizabeth asked in a curious tone. "Well were going to run a few errands then were going to have lunch and then we'll go and have ice cream how does that sound sweetie" Phryne replied . "That's sounds fun" Elizabeth said with a smile "well let's shake a leg then ladies" Phryne said as they walked to Miss Fisher's car and the three of them set off down the streets of Melbourne.

"Wow Miss I'm Impressed you're driving at a normal speed" Dot commented as Elizabeth was taking in the scenery "naturally Dot I can't drive like I normally do with L Lizzie in the car , besides Jack would kill me if she got hurt while she was in our care we might never see her again and I can't let that happen" Phryne said in a serious tone . "That's very true Miss" Dot said as they pulled up at their first stop .


	7. Chapter 7

Phryne , Dot, and Elizabeth were sitting outside of the Louis Brothers Ice-cream Parlor enjoying their frozen treats Dot got a scoop of strawberry, Phryne got a scoop of Vanilla ,and Elizabeth got a scoop of spumoni which was her favorite. "Careful Lizzie we don't want your outfit covered in ice cream " Phryne said as she wiped Elizabeth's chin with a napkin. "Thank you Franny" Elizabeth said with a smile before she continued to enjoy her Ice cream cone while Phryne just smiled at the young girl then she noticed a gold locket hanging around Elizabeth's neck . "Say Lizzie who is in your locket" Phryne asked in a curious tone before Elizabeth opened the locket to reveal a gorgeous woman and a handsome man who looked similar to Jack .

"Their my Mommy and Daddy" Elizabeth replied in a slightly sad tone "you miss them don't you sweetie" Franny asked as she put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder "yes I do so much" Elizabeth replied as tears started to brim in her eyes. "I know how you feel Sweetie I lost my sister when I was around your age and I'm not saying that the feeling of sadness ever goes away but, what I am going to say is that it will get easier overtime and besides you have your uncle Jack who loves you very much you also have Dot, Myself , Mr. B , and Jane who also care about you so much we're in your corner sweetie never forget that" Phryne said before Elizabeth hugged her as she cried. "Shhh it's okay Sweetie I've got you" Phryne said as she rubbed soothing circles on to Elizabeth's back , A while later after Elizabeth calmed down the three of them returned to Wardlow where Elizabeth colored with Dot and Miss Fisher until Jack came to collect Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jack" Elizabeth said as she ran and hugged her uncle who hugged her back "hello sweet heart did you have a fun day with Miss Fisher and Miss Williams" "yes I did uncle Jack" "that's great to hear sweet heart, thank you for watching her Miss Fisher" Jack said as they walked to the door with Miss Fisher walking with them "any time Jack I just adore this little poppet and I am glad to watch her anytime" Phryne said with a smile which made Elizabeth smile and hug Phryne who hugged her back. "See you on Saturday Miss Fisher" Jack said "uncle Jack what's on Saturday" Elizabeth asked in a curious tone "it's a surprise sweet heart okay" Jack said with a smile "okay Uncle Jack" Elizabeth said before she and her uncle left Wardlow and got into Jacks car which sped off with Miss Fisher and Dot waving the two off with Elizabeth waving back. After driving for a while Jack's car pulled up at a restaurant "where are we uncle Jack" Elizabeth asked in a curious tone "this was your daddy's and my favorite Restaurant Sweet heart so, where having dinner here tonight" Jack said with a smile as he took Elizabeth's hand in his .

The two of them entered Strano's Resturonttie where Jack was greeted warmly by the mart 'di who noticed Elizabeth "Jack is this who think it is, your brothers little Bambina ". "Yes this is Elizabeth, can you tell him how old are you sweet heart" "I'm nine" Elizabeth said in a shy tone "I haven't seen you since you were a little Bambina, and now look at you just a beautiful as your Mama" at that comment Elizabeth's eyes started to water and Jack lifted her in his arms "Jack I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset her" "it's fine she just misses her parents, their no longer with us" Jack said as he rubbed soothing circles on Elizabeth's back as she sobbed. "Jack when, how" "a week ago in a automobile accident" Jack replied as Elizabeth started to calm down a bit . "Shhh it's okay sweet heart Uncle Jack's got you , everything is okay" Jack said in soothing voice as Elizabeth's crying stopped he then put her on the ground where he wiped her eyes with his handkerchief .

"There all better Sweet heart" Jack asked with a smile "yes uncle Jack" Elizabeth replied as she held her prized teddy bear in her arm the two of them then sat down at the table and Jack ordered for the both of them . At the end of Dinner the Uncle niece duo's bellies were full and they were happy Jack then paid the check and Elizabeth and Jack left for home once there Jack carried a sleeping Elizabeth up to her room , removed her shoes, tucked her in her covers with her teddy bear by her side , and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Jack then retired to his room which was next to Elizabeth's slipped off his shoes got ready for bed once he was ready he sat on his bed and grabbed a photograph that was on his bed side table it was him, his parents, and Edwin when they were younger on holiday in Queens cliff dressed in their bating costumes smiling "I promise you Edwin that I will do everything in my power to take the best care of Elizabeth and I will love her like she is my own" Jack said before he put the photo down , turned out his light , and went to sleep . Mean while outside of his window there were two stars gazing down to earth from them heavens above .


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday had finally arrived and Elizabeth was excited to find out what the surprise that her Uncle had for her was, she dressed in her fanciest clothes that she had with her which was a light blue ruffled dress , a matching jacket , a matching bow in her hair which was up in a pony tail, matching socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also had her teddy bear in her arm. Six pm rolled around along with did Miss Fisher's car "Hello Jack, hello poppet" Phryne greeted as the uncle and niece duo got in the car "where is Miss Williams" Jack questioned as Phryne started to drive. "Dot is looking after Jane who is not feeling so good" Phryne replied as the three of them cruised though the street's of Melbourne. "how is she sick Franny" Elizabeth asked concerned for her friend "I'll tell you when you're a little older Poppet" Phryne replied as she parked at the theater .

"Where seeing a show Uncle Jack" Elizabeth said as she practically bounced up and down with excitement "yes we are Sweet heart" Jack said as he gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand in his as the three of them walked into the theater. As they were walking in the lobby Elizabeth's grip on her prized teddy bear loosened and when they were almost to there seat she noticed that something important was missing "u-uncle Jack" Elizabeth said as she tugged on her uncle's jacket sleeve. "Yes Sweet heart, what's wrong" Jack asked as he saw tears brimming in his niece's eyes "P-Pinkie's Missing" Elizabeth sobbed as the lights flickered on and off telling people that the show was about to start. "Shhh Sweet heart we'll find him I promise" Jack reassured as he was about to get up when Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy walked on stage "before we start tonight's show folks the management brought us this and we'd like to return it to it's rightful owner" Hardy said holding Elizabeth's prized teddy bear .

Jack with a still crying Elizabeth in tow walked up to the stage "That is my nieces bear" Jack said as he held Elizabeth up to the stage "here ya go kid glad we could give it back ta ya" Hardy said as he handed Pinkie back to Elizabeth who smiled at the two comedians "thank you Mr. Laurel , thank you Mr. Hardy" Elizabeth said with a smile which the comedy duo returned . Jack and Elizabeth then went and sat back down at their seats. The rest of the night went off without a hitch the three of them saw comedy acts , singers , dancers , and by the end of the show Elizabeth was tuckered out . Phryne drove them home once there she helped Elizabeth get in her pajamas and Jack tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead . "I love you Uncle Jack and Aunt Franny" Elizabeth said before drifting off to sleep "I love you too more than you will ever know" Phryne said to herself before she turned off the light and followed Jack to his parlor

. "Tonight was fun Miss Fisher we should do it again sometime" Jack said as he escorted Phryne to her car "yes I agree Jack tonight was fabulous , but I do have a slight query" "what might that be Miss Fisher" "why is Elizabeth so attached to that teddy bear" Phryne asked in a curious tone "she's had it since she was born , and from what I've seen she takes it every where with her it's one of the only pieces of her parents that she has" Jack replied . "No wonder is convents that bear so much" Phryne noted "have a safe drive home Miss Fisher" Jack said as Phryne got into her car. "Until next time Jack Adieu" Phryne said before she drove off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

This is Announcement for the next full chapter of Loss and Gain

the next chapter will a slight time skip two years to be exact so, Elizabeth will be turning Eleven the next chapter will also take place after the episode 'Death do us part' and After Phryne came back from flying her father back to England .

-Winter Rider


	10. Chapter 10

**(Warning mention of sex in this chapter but it's just implied**

 **(Dear diary,**

 **It has been almost two years since I was sent to live with my Uncle Jack ,and a lot has changed Dot and Hugh were married I cried tears of joy at the ceremony also Aunt Franny flew her father Baron Fisher back to England and lastly the romantic chemistry between My uncle Jack and Phryne is stronger hopefully one day soon I can call Phryne aunt for real and gain my best friend Jane as a cousin.)**

"It's show time Lizzie you can't be late to your own birthday party" Phryne said as she poked her head in the guest room that Elizabeth was in "coming Aunt Franny" Elizabeth said as she closed her diary and hurried down the stairs to see that Wardlow decked out in balloons , streamers . Elizabeth then walked passed the kitchen to see Mr. B putting the finishing touches on her birthday cake she then walked out into the garden to see a banner hanging that said Happy Birthday Elizabeth in bold letters along with a table filled with her presents . Everyone enjoying the nice summer weather her uncle Jack talking to Phryne , Dr. Mac sitting a table talking to Prudence along with a very pregnant Dot with Hugh sitting next to her talking as well , and finally Bert was playing horse shoes with Cecil and Jane.

" There's the birthday girl" Bert said with a smile which made Elizabeth smile brightly "there's the guest of the honor" Jack said before he hugged his niece which she hugged him back. "Happy Birthday sweet heart" "thank you Uncle Jack" the uncle and niece duo walked in the front of the guests just as Mr. B rolled out her cake which was her favorite color pink and it had eleven candles glowing bright even in the afternoon sun. "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Elizabeth happy birthday to you and many more" Everyone sang before she blew out her candles with her only wish being that Phryne would be her aunt someday. Mr. B sliced her cake up with everyone having a piece but the first slice went to the birthday girl of course .

The rest of the party was spent dancing to all of Elizabeth's favorite songs and her opening her presents She received a sliver hair brush and Mirror from Phryne , a hand knitted sweater from Dot , a book on young ladies etiquette from Prudence, a set of paints as well as brushes from Hugh, a pair of roller skates from Dr. Mac , a bigger chain for her prized locket from her Uncle Jack, a hand made friend ship bracelet from Jane which she had a matching one, and two of her favorite candy bars from Bert and Cecil. Over all she couldn't ask for better presents ,a better birthday party , or a better family that she had , Later night as Elizabeth slept for once in the two years that she had lived with her Uncle jack she didn't have a single nightmare.

The next morning she awoke refreshed with a smile on her face as she ran next door to tell her uncle that her nightmares were finally over once she got to his room the door was slightly a jar so, Elizabeth peeked inside to see her Uncle Jack holding Phryne tightly as the both slept . Knowing what that meant because Phryne along with Dr. Mac gave her the talk a week before her birthday so, she walked away with a smile on her face because she had a feeling that her wish was going to come true. Elizabeth then walked into the Kitchen and got cracking on breakfast as well as some eggs , she made bacon and eggs she was lucky that Dot taught her how to cook bacon right . Elizabeth was finishing plating all three meals when her Uncle and Phryne walked in the kitchen with lovey dovey smiles on there faces "Sweet Heart Phryne and I have some news "Jack said as he took Phryne's hand in his "your uncle and I are now courting Sweetie" Phryne said with a smile "I'm so happy" Elizabeth said with a big smile as she hugged Jack and Phryne who both hugged her back. The three sat down to the breakfast that Elizabeth made .

 **(Dear Diary,**

 **It has been three years since my uncle Jack and Phryne started to quart and today is a special day for it is My Uncle's wedding day after today I can call Phryne aunt Phryne and I can call my bestfriend my Cousin as well , I'm so happy I could just cry ( a tear of joy drops on the page) oh I guess I just did .)**

"Elizabeth are you ready it's almost time" Jane said as she popped her head in the guest room that Elizabeth was in she along with Elizabeth were wearing light pink brides maid dresses "coming Cousin" Elizabeth said with a smile as she closed her diary and followed Jane out the door and to the Garden where the ceremony was going too be held.


	11. Chapter 11

The Garden at Wardlow was looking beautiful while everything and everyone was ready for a wedding but, Jack was feeling nervous luckily he had his niece to give him a pep talk. "Uncle Jack you look like you're about to make like a banana and split" Elizabeth said in a worried tone as she stood at the altar alongside her uncle , Hugh, the Vicar , and Jane waiting for Phryne. "Is it that obvious that I'm slightly nervous that I'm getting married again" Jack admitted "slightly nervous?" Elizabeth said in a amused tone "alright you got me I feel extremely nervous" Jack said in distressed tone as he crossed his arms. "That's what I thought listen uncle Jack I'm going to give you a pep talk that will hopefully warm your cold feet" Elizabeth said as she looked her Uncle in the eye.

"And If it doesn't" Jack said with his arms still cross "then we make a run for it together agreed" Elizabeth replied with a smile "now uncle Jack I may be only fourteen but, from the way you look at Aunt Franny it looks like you love her am I wrong" Elizabeth asked while Jack smiled "no you're not wrong Lizzie If I didn't love her I wouldn't be standing here" Jack replied "then what's the problem Uncle Jack" Elizabeth asked " It's just what if I flop at being a husband again or what If I called to serve in a war again" Jack replied "Uncle Jack you're not going to flop at being a husband again you know why because you love her and she loves you , and If you get called to another war I know that Aunt Franny will wait for you , you two are meant to be together I just know it "Elizabeth said reassuring her uncle. "Thank you I feel better sweet heart what would I do with out you" Jack said before pulling Elizabeth into hug which she returned.

The Band then started to play the Bridal march as Hugh and Dots daughter Lilly threw flower petals when she was done she stood by her father then Dot walked down the aisle and she then stood next to Jane and Elizabeth. Then came Phryne who looked stunning and was being escorted by her Father she then went to stand next to Jack as the faced the Vicar . "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of James Robinson and Phryne Fisher in holy matrimony , if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" The Vicar said before there was a pause . "Now how gives this woman to this man" The Vicar asked "her father does" Baron replied before lifting Phryne's vale and taking a seat next to Phryne's mother.

"May we have the rings " the vicar said before Hugh and Dot's son Adam walked up o the altar holding a satin pillow with two rings. Do you James Robinson Take Phryne Fisher to be our lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health for richer or for poor for better and worst till death do you part" Vicar asked "I do" Jack replied "then repeat after me with this ring I the wed" The Vicar said before Jack picked up one of the rings. "With this ring I the wed" Jack said as he slipped the ring onto Phryne's finger. Do you Phryne Fisher Take James Robinson to be our lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health for richer or for poor for better and worst till death do you part" Vicar asked "I do" Phryne replied "then repeat after me with this ring I the wed" The Vicar said before Phryne picked up the other ring. "

With this ring I the wed" Phryne said as she slipped the ring on to Jacks Finger "then by the power invested in me by god and the city of Melbourne I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" The Vicar said before Jack dipped Phryne and gave her a passionate kiss while everyone clapped and while Elizabeth along with Jane wiped tears of joy out of their eyes. During the reception everyone danced and had fun and as the sun rose Jack and Phryne left for there honeymoon In which was going to be spent in Queens Cliff leaving Elizabeth in the capable hands of Mr. B and Jane for the three weeks that they were going to be gone.


	12. Chapter 12 part1

It had been a week since the new Mr. and Mrs. Robinson had left for their honeymoon and since it was summer Elizabeth and Jane were off of school this left the two young ladies to occupy their time with other tasks Jane practiced her Piano while Elizabeth painted both of them were excellent at their respective talents. Meanwhile in Queens Cliff in the honeymoon suite in a sea side resort "more Champagne Jack" Phryne said as she poured herself glass "no thank you Phryne" Jack said as he stood on the balcony of their room overlooking the sea he looked like he was deep in thought. "Is something the matter Jack" Phryne asked as she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist "It's Elizabeth and Jane" Jack replied "Jack their fine Mr. B is looking after them and Jane is an adult so she'll look after Lizzie as well" Phryne said in a reassuring tone .

"It's not that Phryne I mean I've been taking care of Elizabeth since she was nine now she's fourteen" "she's grown into a very smart, kind, and wonderful young lady you've done a good job of raising her so far Jack" Phryne said which made jack smile "and you've done a good job rising Jane but, she needs a stable father figure in her life and Elizabeth needs a stable mother figure in hers " Jack said "are you saying what I think you are Jack" Phryne said with tears in her eyes "yes I am I adopt Elizabeth and Jane as my daughters and you adopt Elizabeth as your daughter and we became a big happy family" Jack said with a smile "oh Jack I love that Idea" Phryne said as she embraced her husband with happy tears in her eyes. Mean while back at Wardlow there was someone at the door " hello Dot" Elizabeth said with a smile as she let Dot in the door "I'm checking in on you girls and I've brought you some cookies" Dot said as she handed Elizabeth a plate of cookies "oatmeal chocolate chip my favorite thank you Dot" Elizabeth before hugging Dot .

"Hello Dot" Jane said as she walked down the stairs and to where Elizabeth and Dot where standing "So Jane , Mrs. Robinson told me that you were going to attending finishing school in the fall" Dot said with a smile "yes I am Mrs. Hardgrave's finishing school for young ladies it's in Sydney" Jane said "I'm going to miss you so much Jane" Elizabeth said as she hugged Jane tightly and she hugged her back "I'm going to miss you too I love you like a sister Lizzie" "I love you like a sister too" Elizabeth said as she hugged Jane tighter.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

cA few weeks later Phryne and Jack arrived home to a party that Elizabeth and Jane organized with help from aunt Prudence "if we may have everyone's attention" Phryne said as she clinked her glass. Everyone turned their attention to her "thank you , first off my husband would like to express our gratitude to my daughter Jane and my niece Elizabeth for throwing this wonderful party for us" Phryne said with a smile which made Jane and Elizabeth smile as well . "Now during our honeymoon my husband and I made a very important decision" Phryne started. "and that decision is for me to adopt my niece Elizabeth and my wife's foster daughter Jane as my daughters" Jack said "and I am going to adopt Elizabeth as my daughter" Phryne said before Jane and Elizabeth came running up to the parental figures and hugged them.

"Do you really mean it you Uncle Jack you're going to be my Father , Aunt Franny you're going to be my Mother , and Jane you're going to be my Sister" "oh sweetheart I already love you like my daughter it's just going to official" Jack said reassuringly "oh sweetie you are already like a daughter to me I love you so much and I always will " Phryne said as she hugged Elizabeth which she returned. "and silly we are already practically sisters" Jane said as she joined the hug along with Jack to make a family group hug.

 **(Eight years later: 1936)**

 **(** Dear Diary, A lot has changed since my Uncle Jack and Aunt Franny became my parents for one my cousin turned sister Jane graduated with honors from finishing school. My Father got a promotion my Mother is still sleuthing with auntie Dotty but, she has a official detective agency that employs and trains lady detectives in her craft my sister being one of them she is also the future successor to the agency. As for me after I graduated top of my class from High school I attended an art school in Paris France where I met the love of my life Alphonse Dubois but, how we met and fell in love with each other is a story for another time. (A/N *cough cough sequel *cough) however today is a very special day **)**

"Elizabeth are you coming everyone is waiting at the church , I'm going to let my sister to be late to her own wedding" Jane said while popping her head in Elizabeth's room to see her sister all ready for her big day sitting at her desk writing in her Diary.

"Coming Jane" Elizabeth said as she grabbed her bouquet and headed out the door with her sister , got in there car with their parents , and drove off to the church to be married to her true love and she knew in her heart that her birth parent were smiling down upon her , saw the wonderful young woman that their daughter had grown into, and they also saw that she had a wonderful family that she wouldn't change for the world. But this is not the end of her story not by a long shot but this is just a new and exciting chapter in it.


End file.
